Challenges: The NotTold Memories
by Azu
Summary: Antes conocido como Mandarina. Serie de viñetas, 30 retos con la pareja YukiShuichi. Reto II: Flamingo's Place. Yuki y el baile. R&R!
1. Mandarina

**Mandarina**

Tokio, Japón. 23 de Diciembre. 9 y media de la noche. Las calles, adornadas para las futuras festividades, se veían calmadas y solitarias. Rompiendo la paz y el silencio, una un objeto no identificado de colores naranja y rosa huía de una marabunta de mujeres entradas en los 50, todas con una expresión de desquicie. Siguiendo todo a varios metros de altura, cierto americano acompañado de los dos tercios del grupo Bad Luck filmaba todo esto con una cámara.

-HIIIROOOOOO TRAIDOOOOOOR! –Enfocando bien con la cámara se pudo ver que aquella cosa no era otra que Shuichi, con un vestido de mandarina, una bolsa bajo su brazo, un bastón en la mano y un billete en la otra- K, ESTÁS DESPEDIDOOOOO TTTT.TTTT

Para entender esta situación deberíamos remontarnos un par de horas atrás, en unos estudios de televisión, donde el grupo ya mencionado se preparaba para una sesión de publicidad.

_Flashback_

El cantante miraba con gran extrañeza los atuendos que debía ponerse aquella vez para promocionar a Bad Luck. Era una especie de bola naranja brillante con algo parecido a poros y varios huecos donde debían estar la cabeza, brazos y piernas.

-Y… ¿qué es esto exactamente? –inquirió con desconfianza, mirando otra vez el traje.

-Un disfraz de mandarina, por supuesto nOn -contestó su manager- pero te falta lo esencial –dijo tendiéndole un sombrero y bastón negros-. O se puede bailar claque sin sombrero ni bastón UoU –parecía que iba a acabar la frase con "pequeño saltamontes".

-¿Bailar… claque? JAJAJAJAJA K, esto es demasiado hasta para tus burradas ¬¬ no pienso bailar claque, aparte de que hoy ceno con Yuki en un restaurante y no puedo llegar tarde. Así que me voy, es su cumpleaños y… -no siguió al oír un "clac" de pistola en su nuca.

-Oh, my dear Shuichi. No he dicho si quieres hacerlo. He dicho que TIENES que hacerlo. Es para un anuncio de frutas estamos recordando los tiempos de los Fruitis y varias personas harán de cada una de las frutas, así que tu eres la mandarina.

-¿Y por qué ni Hiro ni Suguru se disfrazan? Además, en los Fruitis no había ninguna mandarina ¬o¬ -de nuevo, sonido del seguro de la pistola.

-Si yo digo que hay mandarinas, es que HAY mandarinas¿entiendes? Y ahora, let's go! Hay que grabar para ponerlo en Nochebuena! –de un empujón lo lanzó al plató, ya misteriosamente vestido, y empezó a sonar una musiquita navideña.

-¿Desde cuándo se puede bailar claque con el We Wish You? ¬¬U –ahora fue Suguru el que sintió el frío metal en su cuello- Que diga… Muy buena idea, K-san n.nUUU

Rodeado de las frutas de la famosa serie infantil, el pelirrosa intentó una parodia bastante alejada de lo que es el verdadero claque. Antes de tan siquiera poner las cámaras en marcha, se percató del gran reloj de los estudios. Eran las 9 menos cuarto y en 15 minutos debía estar con Yuki.

-NOOOOOO! LLEGO TARDE! –se convirtió en un cohete a propulsión y, antes de que K pudiera cargar la pistola, ya estaba fuera de del edificio- Tengo que llegar, Yuki me mata, encima de que ya está estresado por ser un año más viejo¡si llego tarde me mata!

-¿Necesitas ayuda, cuñadín? –reconoció la voz del hermano de su novio. Lo vio junto a la puerta, en la moto de Hiro (a saber qué haría con ella) y tendiéndole un casco- ¿Quieres que te lleve? –antes de darle tiempo a respirar, ya estaba subido en la moto con el casco sobre el sombrero de claque. Arrancó la moto y a toda velocidad tomaron el camino al restaurante donde tenían la cita- ¿Tienes el regalo para mi hermano?

De no se sabe dónde, Shû sacó una bolsa azulada la cual enseñó a Tatsuha. Aprovechando que el cantante se despistó en una curva, dio el cambiazo al contenido de la bolsa por su propio paquete. ¿Alguien pensó que Tatsuha hacía algo por buena voluntad? No, qué va, si le ayudaba era por las risas que iba a echar cuando la parejita del siglo viese el regalo. "Pobre cuñadín", se dijo.

Pero por reírse mentalmente, la moto del guitarrista se descontroló y acabaron estrellándose contra una puerta, la cual derribaron, y montaron un estrépito dentro de la habitación. ¿Lo que había allí? Un bingo. Más de 30 mujeres que pasaban de los 50 e incluso 60, todas con su papel y sus fichas de juego. Shuichi tuvo la mala suerte de caer justo sobre el bombo de las bolas y no se percató de el papel que se había enganchado al traje de mandarina.

-LLEGO TARDE- tras imitar al conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, volvió a salir corriendo. No acababa ni de salir del establecimiento cuando todas las mujeres se levantaron a la vez y comenzaron a perseguirle. Cuando Tatsuha consiguió quitarse la moto de encima, automáticamente cayó inconsciente al ser golpeado por un casco y un sombrero negro.

Fin Flashback

-K, ESTAS DESPEDIDOOOOOO

-Sí Shuichi, yo también te quiero –contestó el aludido desde el helicóptero de la compañía de frutas-. ¿Creen que llegará a su cita entero?

-K, eres malvado, el pobre Shindou-san iba a pasar la noche con Yuki-san y… -por 2ª vez en el día, Suguru volvió a sentir la mágnum tras de si- Apuesto 15 a 1 a que no llega n.nUUU

-Pero por qué me siguen –lloraba Shuichi, esquivando un tacón de sus perseguidoras.

-IDIOTA, TIENES SU PREMIO DEL BINGO! –le gritó Hiro desde las alturas. Este se dio cuenta de que el papel que le había estado molestando en el disfraz no era otra cosa que un cheque, pero no hizo nada-. ¡TU ERES IMBÉCIL O TE LO HACES? SUELTALO! –le hizo caso y nada más soltarlo, el batallón paró y se apelotonó alrededor del cheque, luchando por ser quien lo cogiera.

Justo a tiempo, pensó, porque acababa de llegar al restaurante de lujo. Entró con rapidez, sin recordar sus ropas de fruta, y fue a donde el rubio esperaba. Tan solo era media hora, había echo cosas peores. Llegó a su lado con cara de cachorro apaleado, esperando tocar su corazón y hacer que le perdonase.

-Llegas tarde –dijo simplemente. No parecía estar muy enfadado. Bueno, no lo estaba hasta que se giró hacia su amante y casi se le derritió la retina de tanto brillo en los ojos y del amarillo fosforito- ¿qué es… eso?

-Una mandarina –contestó avergonzado-. Pero toma, aquí tienes mi regalo n.n –le tendió lo que tenía en la mano, que no era otra cosa que el bastón de claque.

-Vale que sea un año más viejo, pero a utilizar bastón no llego –dijo molesto. El otro al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado de mano, lanzó hacia atrás el objeto acertando a dar a la cabeza de un camarero, mandando al hospital a alguien por segunda vez en la noche (recordemos a Tatsuha). Ahora esperando no equivocarse, le dio el paquete. Yuki lo abrió con temor, a saber qué era el famoso paquete, y se sorprendió al ver un conjunto de látigo, esposas, mordaza y varias micro-prendas de cuero y pinchos, todo adornado con una bonita factura de una tienda de sadomaso.

-Yuki yo… te juro que… ¡ese no era mi regalo! Debió ser Tatsuha el que… -el escritor guardó todo de nuevo en la bolsa, rezando por que ninguno de los comensales que presenciaban la escena de la mandarina parlante hubiera visto el contenido del paquete. Se levantó en silencio y cogió a Shuichi del brazo, dirigiéndose a la salida-. ¿Qué pasa¿Estás enfadado¿No tienes hambre?

-No, no estoy enfadado (mucho no, al menos). Me ha entrado hambre pero no exactamente de comida, y por tu culpa –murmuró-. Y lo que pasa es que vamos a ir a estrenar mi regalo de cumpleaños, criajo.

-OO

**Notas de la autora**

Ya sé que es un fic pésimo y que dudo que la gente lea, pero mi ética es "cosa que escribo, cosa que subo", tal vez algún alma cándida quiera mandarme algún review para criticarlo.  
Es de las cosas más idiotas que he escrito en mi vida pero puesto que a mi crítica oficial y a mi MAA les gustó, lo pongo aquí para que se emparanoien un rato. El título, aparte de por el más que obvio disfraz, vino de el reto por el que escribí este chibi-one-shot: mi queridísima Neechan y sus ideas de "tienes que escribir un one-shot Yuki x Shû en el que este vaya disfrazado de mandarina... y con una razón" ¬¬U me vengaré, tenlo por seguro


	2. Flamingo's Place

**Flamingo's Place**

-Me lo prometiste ¬¬ -dijo en un poco convincente tono de amenaza el pelirrosa. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y se encontraban frente a un local, "Flamingo's place". Yuki miraba con algo parecido a repulsión el cartel de neón rosa en forma de flamenco que acompañaba a las letras amarillas del nombre. Él y sus malditas promesas. No, no, él y su maldita doble personalidad.

-No pienso entrar en ese sitio –sentenció Yuki, con tono de pocos amigos y un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo. ¿¡Qué demonios tenía la cerveza que se bebió antes de prometerle eso?

-¡Pero me lo prometiste! Dijiste que si era un buen chico y hacía todo lo que decías, me acompañarías por una noche a donde quisieras. Y bien que te aprovechaste de que aceptara, eres un depravado –murmuró, aunque no con cara de que detestara las "depravaciones" de su amante-. ¡Y tendrías que agradecérmelo! Tengo un trauma infantil con los flamencos y estoy intentando superar mis temores para venir contigo –para más información, vean el tomo 1 de Gravitation.

-¿Trauma infantil? –se maldijo a sí mismo por haber preguntado.

-¡El examen! ¡Y Mika! La coliflor… el flamenco… Javier… coliflor… flamenco… -se transportó a una esquina donde se sentó, abrazado a sus rodillas, y comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras murmuraba esas palabras.

-Deja de hacer el crío. Entremos de una vez. ¡SOLO UNO! ¿Entendiste? Uno rápido y nos vamos –automáticamente Shuichi volvió en sí para ahora convertirse en una pequeña bolita rosa y peluda, que se apropió del brazo del escritor.

Entraron en el lugar, todo muy oscuro y algo tétrico. Al parecer el cantante se conocía muy bien ese sitio, pues fue sin problemas entre la penumbra hasta llegar a una puerta. Esta vibraba ligeramente, con un compás rítmico.

-¿Es aquí? –el chico simplemente sonrió, para aferrarse más al brazo del rubio y proceder a abrir la puerta. Por unos momentos se cegaron y casi les estallan los tímpanos, pero cuando cerraron la puerta y se acostumbraron pudieron ver el lugar.

¿Cómo describirlo? Era una grande y amplia sala, con una barra, algunos sillones en las paredes y una puerta que dudo mucho que dirigiese al baño. En el centro de todo, baldosas oscuras que a veces brillaban, cuando las múltiples luces de todo el arco iris, en sus giros y movimientos constantes, incidían en ellas. Todo acompañado por una música que superaba los decibelios recomendados como saludables. Una pista de baile.

La cara de espanto de Yuki de acentuó. Jamás pensó que llegaría a eso, pero tendría que recurrir a los trucos aprendidos de su hermana Mika: seducir como una ramera.

Se colocó tras su novio y, sacando todo el encanto Uesugi, le abrazó por la cintura. Se pegó todo lo posible al cantante y colocó sus labios junto a su oído, articulando lentamente y con sensualidad.

-¿Y si nos vamos a casa… nos duchamos juntos… no nos preocupamos de ponernos el pijama… y nos vamos pronto a la cama, Shûichi? Y nos dormimos tarde, muy tarde… juntitos… -para sonar más convincente, pasó una de sus manos bajo la camiseta ajustada del otro y le acarició suavemente el vientre. El cantante estuvo a punto de ceder, pero sacudió la cabeza e hizo que se separaran.

-¡Eres un tramposo! De todas formas seguro que lo haremos cuando volvamos a casa, y me dijiste que bailarías conmigo. De aquí no nos movemos hasta que no bailes conmigo –por el brillo de decisión que había en sus ojos, el rubio se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer. Mejor que pasara pronto.

-Vamos ya. Sólo uno, ¿entiendes? –Shuichi asintió feliz y le cogió de la mano para llevárselo a uno de los sofás que había libres. Estaba lleno de gente pero todos se encontraban bailando, sentarse era cosa fácil. Pidieron dos "cócteles de la casa" (mejor no saber qué llevaban las famosas bebidas) y permanecieron unos minutos quietos-. ¿A qué estamos esperando, si puede saberse?

-¡Quiero escoger una buena canción! Ya que sólo me dejas una… -pasaron los minutos y el escritor cada vez se desesperaba. No dejaba de ver parejas de todas las inclinaciones sexuales posibles moviéndose como borrachos. Y encima había ligado; un joven de unos 28 años, bastante metrosexual, no dejaba de hacerle señas, gestos obscenos y señalar la puerta que se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación, la que habían visto nada más entrar. Más le valía a ese chico que su amante no le viera, pues era muy dado a los celos y, todos sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer el pelirrosa.

De pronto los ojos de Shûichi se iluminaron y agrandaron, ocupando un fondo de estrellas lo que antes había sido aire. Al poner atención a la música, un escalofrío cruzó la espina dorsal del escritor, que miró con pánico a su novio. ¿¡Es que quería matarlo antes de tiempo?

-Shûichi, no pienso bailar esto. NO. Ni loco. En tus sueños. Jamás. Never.

-P-pero… Yuuuukiiii… Esta canción… Esta canción… -al no tener ningún argumento capaz de convencer al contrario, decidió utilizar su último recurso. Recurso que hacía unas semanas atrás Hiro le había recomendado- Está bien. No bailes conmigo. Pero que sepas que, en ese caso, no me tocarás en una semana… o mejor: un mes –sentenció decidido.

-No digas estupideces… -la mueca de decisión no varió ni un milímetro en la cara del cantante- ¿Lo… lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿¡ABSTINENCIA?

-O bailas ahora o no podrás acercarte a menos de 4 metros de mí. Y como intentes buscar a alguien para sustituirme, ese mes se convertirá en _meses_ –Yuki tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus opciones no eran muchas, y si no quería caer en síndrome de abstinencia por no poder tocar a su koibito en un mes, lo llevaba claro. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, se había vuelto Shindou-dependiente, y no aguantaría demasiado. De todas formas era un simple baile, ridículo, pero baile al fin y al cabo.

-Esta noche me la pagas. Lo harás, y repetidas veces –murmuró mientras se levantaba y tiraba del brazo del chico, cuya cara era la representación de la felicidad.

Porque no podía ser tan malo, ¿no? Un lugar lleno de gente que te ignora, donde puedes hacer el ridículo sin que el de al lado te mire. Solo debía rezar para que al cantante no se le escapase nada sobre eso delante de sus amistades. Y también que se le quitara pronto de la cabeza el dichoso estribillo.

-Tienes que bailarlo bien, si no, no vale. Es mano-mano, mano-mano, codo-codo, hombro-hombro, cabeza-cabeza, cadera-cadera, giro, salto y vuelta –explicó, como si tuviera un doctorado en la materia-. Ah, y si cantas mientras lo haces es más divertido nOn

-¡Estás muerto, Shûichi! –demasiado tarde, el maldito estribillo ya estaba en su cabeza el estribillo de la canción que estaba bailando. Y prefería no entender la letra, o su odio hacia ella sería mayor.

_ Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena… _

Definitivamente, la próxima vez elegiría abstinencia.

**Notas de la autora**

El segundo reto de este conjunto de 30 fue a mala idea ¬¬ ¡Admítelo! Yuki bailando la Macarena… Al menos este me gustó escribirlo, he tardado tiempo por falta de inspiración pero aquí está. Antes este era el fic de Mandarina, pero como veo que voy a subir todos los retos, los recopilaré en este bajo el nombre de _Challenges: The Not-Told Memories_. ¡Read and Review!


End file.
